


【娜俊】热夏

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: JAMREN - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu





	【娜俊】热夏

“仁俊？仁俊？”  
黄仁俊丢下手柄，爬起来拉开阳台移门，半个身子探出栏杆拉了地上的人一把，还不忘数落：“我家是没有门吗？每次都爬阳台。”  
“那还要绕到门口，你不知道外面有多晒。”罗渽民跟在黄仁俊身后进屋，顺手拉上大半移门，隔绝正午时分的热浪，但又留了穿堂风的余地。  
“这破地方也是不给人留活路，隔三差五就电力检修，大夏天的限电600瓦想搞死谁。”黄仁俊又开始了新的一局。  
罗渽民从书堆里找到了黄仁俊的暑假作业，随便拿了截铅笔就开始抄：“没把电全掐了已经很客气了。”  
“罗渽民，你能不能有哪次的假期作业是自己写的？”  
“我这不是自己写着呢吗？”罗渽民头也不抬。  
“我说的是自己动脑子！自己思考！自力更生！”  
罗渽民假装听不见，字写得几乎要飞起来。  
麻宫雅典娜第十三次躺在地上，黄仁俊心态爆炸了：“谁写的扯犊子攻略出来挨打！根本过不去啊。”  
“自己菜鸡操作还说攻略不行。”罗渽民早就抄完了作业，坐在黄仁俊身后看了两把。  
“你来！你来！你打不过这关今天给我死这儿。”黄仁俊把手柄往身后的人怀里一扔，气呼呼的爬起来走出房间。  
罗渽民看着他的背影摇摇头。  
这脾气是真的白瞎这张脸。

时针指向1，这个时候，说是太上老君的炼丹炉也不为过。  
罗渽民抬起胳膊把汗蹭在袖子上，趁着boss刷新的间隙伸长了手把电扇开到最大档。  
罗渽民聚精会神的打着游戏，眼睛都眯了起来。  
黄仁俊一手抱了半个西瓜，一手提着个玻璃壶，胳膊里还夹着两个杯子，艰难的挪了回来。  
罗渽民瞟了他一眼：“你这是打算进军杂技团了？”  
黄仁俊把东西放在地席上，伸直了腿对着他屁股就是一脚：“那你还不来帮我？”  
“别闹，马上通关了，半路死了我可不帮你重打。”  
黄仁俊乖乖收回腿，盘坐在罗渽民身边准备吃西瓜。  
“我也要吃。我要吃心。”罗渽民张嘴侧头，不过眼睛和手上的动作没停。  
黄仁俊勺子都快碰到嘴唇了，只能硬生生停住，不情不愿的把最甜的部分送过去。  
本来是打算分两三口吃完的，所以挖的比较大，罗渽民忙着打怪，就想把整块西瓜都吸进嘴里。  
咬下去的时候汁水难免滴了下来。  
黄仁俊满头黑线，餐巾纸在罗渽民胸前托着：“你是猪啊？吃个西瓜还吃一身？弄地上你给我洗地席啊。”  
“我打的不还是你的游戏？”  
“你给我闭嘴！吃完了再说话！”

玻璃屏幕上终于出现了“YOU WIN”的字样，两人都松了口气。  
罗渽民把手柄的线绕好，放回电视机边上，顺便拔了电视机游戏机的插头。  
“干嘛？不玩了啊？”  
“你自己来摸摸这壳子有多烫。热死了。”罗渽民坐回电风扇跟前猛吹。  
黄仁俊看了看门外耀眼的日光，下午一点多是最热的时候，也该让电视机歇会了。  
“辛苦了。”黄仁俊良心发现，给罗渽民倒了杯水。  
罗渽民喝了一口差点吐出来，拎起玻璃壶左看右看。  
“别看了，可乐昨天被我喝完了，大热天的不想烧水，只剩啤酒了。”  
罗渽民晃了晃壶身，冰块和玻璃撞来撞去，哐啷作响。  
“你把冰箱里所有冰都给薅出来了？”  
“凉快啊。”  
“三伏天喝冰啤不好。”  
“这天，化起来很快的。”  
也有道理。多点冰块屋子里说不定还能凉快些。  
两个人带着一肚子冰啤和西瓜横七竖八的瘫在地上。  
老旧的风扇锲而不舍的发出噪音，树上的知了大概也热蔫巴了，吵一阵歇一阵。  
大概是心静自然凉，不一会房里就响起了均匀的呼吸声。

黄仁俊西瓜吃得多，眯了一会就醒了过来。  
上完厕所回来人也清醒了，罗渽民直挺挺的睡在电风扇跟前，脚边就是没吃完的西瓜和冰啤。  
这翻个身踢倒不就是凉透了。  
黄仁俊把他的蹄子掰了个方向，罗渽民整个人被凹成L型也还是没醒。  
真把这当自己家了。  
黄仁俊叉腰低头看了会死猪一样的人。  
到底还是担心他风吹多了膀子疼，也担心他L型久了醒过来腰疼。黄仁俊小心翼翼抱起罗渽民上半身往边上拖。  
黄仁俊平时疏于锻炼，拖起来并不算轻松。  
罗渽民睡梦中挣扎了一下，黄仁俊本来要维持平衡就不容易，直接整个人摔在罗渽民身上。  
罗渽民做梦梦到自己跟黄仁俊穷困潦倒，靠着在街上卖艺为生。  
今天表演的是胸口碎大石。  
黄仁俊这孙子一锤子砸得真是结实啊。  
罗渽民睁开眼就看到那孙子放大的脸紧贴着自己，一个鹞子翻身就把黄仁俊掀了下去。  
“罗渽民你大爷！”  
黄仁俊觉得自己好心全被当了驴肝肺。  
两人这个时候默契十足。  
无需语言的交流，直接开打。  
挽起袖子看看两人胳膊粗细都知道实力有多悬殊。  
但是，俗话说，凶的怕横的，横的怕不要命的。  
黄仁俊打起来就是属于那种不要命的，下手一点数都没。  
罗渽民也不敢来真的把他打疼，不然十七八岁了还被老妈抓着鸡毛掸子满村子追着打，太丢人了。  
黄仁俊靠着一股莽劲骑在罗渽民身上：“还敢打我？允许你不叫哥哥就真的忘了自己是弟弟了？”  
罗渽民还想继续发力把他掀下去，手掌碰到黄仁俊大腿就停了下来。  
夏天本来就穿着宽汗衫大裤衩，刚刚一番折腾下来，黄仁俊衣衫不整，鬓发散乱，面色潮红，连带着呼吸都变得粗重。  
罗渽民不由自主的联想起前两天深更半夜看的小电影。  
1和0的面目都没什么印象，但是那个氛围，印象深刻，那个姿势，就跟现在差不多。  
没错，罗渽民是个弯的。  
以前也不是没有过更亲密的举动，挤在一个水龙头底下洗澡都是家常便饭。  
那会自己脑子里没有这些乌七八糟的念头，所以坦坦荡荡。  
一旦起了头，再想控制自己就很难了。  
“下去，别压我身上。”罗渽民缩回手，拳头敲了敲黄仁俊膝盖。  
该死，黄仁俊骨架不大，连带着膝盖都幼幼小小的。  
罗渽民别过脸不看他。  
黄仁俊觉得他这脾气来得简直莫名其妙，干脆趴下来强迫罗渽民和自己对视。  
“我怕你着凉想给你挪个地，你倒好，醒过来直接跟我打一架，现在还闹脾气？”  
黄仁俊领口大，罗渽民垂下眼就能看到肉粉色的两点。  
罗渽民只能朝上看。  
“你还翻我白眼？？”黄仁俊想爬上去和他对视，免不了在他身上蹭来蹭去。  
罗渽民本来就刚睡醒，这会黄仁俊又作妖，只觉得浑身的血都在往身下涌。  
“对不起对不起我错了。您大人不记小人过，下来吧。”  
黄仁俊这才满意，往后退了一些打算放过他。  
罗渽民托住黄仁俊屁股的时候已经晚了。  
抬头的分身不偏不倚的抵在了臀缝之间。  
黄仁俊看着尴尬的罗渽民，这才想起来身底下这个人好像是个弯的。  
这不就是很巧，我也是弯的呀。  
“我先回去了。”罗渽民把黄仁俊的腿从自己身上扒开。  
黄仁俊生的白，夏天没开空调，皮肤上都带着些汗水的滑腻。  
罗渽民连忙缩回手，站起身就要往外走。  
黄仁俊伸腿绊他，罗渽民来不及反应，摔在被子上。  
“你有病……”罗渽民骂了一半就消音。  
因为黄仁俊胳膊缠了过来。

罗渽民后背冒了一层汗，突然觉得没有空调的日子真的是不行。  
身后像是靠了一个火炉。  
“别靠着我，热死了。”罗渽民只想把他甩开。  
黄仁俊干脆像八爪鱼一样扒在他身上：“你这样子能出门吗？”  
罗渽民浑身汗毛都立了起来。  
黄仁俊扯开罗渽民运动裤的带子，手伸了进去。  
“仁俊啊……”  
黄仁俊隔着内裤揉捏，感受着手下的东西越来越大。  
“嗯？”背后的人声音懒洋洋的。  
嗯你个头。你特么那爪子干嘛呢？  
但罗渽民不敢说出口，命根子还在别人手里。  
以自己对黄仁俊的了解，一用力把自己废了的可能性也不是没有。  
“不太合适吧？”  
“哪里不合适，你不喜欢吗？那我换个角度。”  
黄仁俊挑开内裤边缘，把硬物扒拉了出来。  
“别！痛！”罗渽民以头抢地，自己脑子被驴踢了为什么要穿三角内裤来方便黄仁俊的咸猪手。  
“啊，第一次没经验，不好意思。”  
“玩够了没？”罗渽民忍无可忍，抓住了他的手。  
“没在玩啊，我认真的。”  
罗渽民把黄仁俊压在身下盯着他。  
黄仁俊眼神清明平和，不像平时开玩笑的时候会带着戏谑到处乱转。  
“你生日已经过了，我现在也不算带坏未成年。”  
“不是嫌弃我没给你准备生日礼物嘛？现在给你补上。”  
罗渽民撑直手臂拉开两人的距离：“做爱做爱，有爱才能做。可是我不爱你，你也不爱我。”  
黄仁俊抬起膝盖蹭了蹭他侧腰，笑得灿烂：“那还有个词叫日久生情，说不定日着日着……”  
黄仁俊支起身体，舔了下罗渽民的嘴角：“你就爱上我了呢？”  
“你大白天就做梦呢？”罗渽民亲了亲黄仁俊耳根。  
“试一试嘛，也可能我爱上你了。”黄仁俊“上”字咬得格外重。  
罗渽民跪在他身前，审视一般的目光打量着黄仁俊。  
双腿大开，支棱在自己身侧，宽大的裤管因为重力而堆在腿根，肌肉线条匀称，脚踝纤细，圆润的脚趾微微蜷起，透露出一丝紧张。  
“上我就算了，还是我上你吧。”罗渽民双手穿过他膝弯把人抱起来，变成黄仁俊跨坐在自己大腿上的姿势。  
“爱上！”黄仁俊不满的揪了揪他的头发。  
“好，爱上。”这种时候罗渽民当然不会再跟他抬杠，“亲亲我。”  
黄仁俊低下头吻住了他。

虽然都是初吻，但两人也算是阅片无数的鉴黄师，一开始黄仁俊还会磕到罗渽民的牙，找对角度以后就默契得仿佛已经吻过几百次一般。  
罗渽民任由黄仁俊主导，他主动的时候就顺从的打开牙关，退回去的时候自己就跟上去继续纠缠。  
黄仁俊没想到罗渽民吻技这么好，整个人都软了下来，乖巧得靠在他怀里。  
罗渽民从衣服下摆探进去抱他，手掌压在肩胛骨上。  
“平时吃得那么多，怎么一点肉也不长。”罗渽民一边吻一边含糊的说话。  
黄仁俊想说这是天赋羡慕不来。但才说两个字，来不及咽下的唾液就顺着下巴落在罗渽民T恤上。  
罗渽民看他有些恼怒，仰头把他下巴上的津液舔干净，反手脱了自己的T恤丢在一边：“你热不热？”  
虽然是问句，但罗渽民不等他回答就把衣服往上堆。  
黄仁俊配合的抬起胳膊。

衣服裤子都堆叠在一边，两人赤裸着面对面。  
罗渽民对自己的身材很自信，随便黄仁俊打量。  
“怎么比我的大这么多？”黄仁俊盯了一会，忍不住轻轻弹了一下。  
“太小满足不了你怎么办？”罗渽民让他侧躺在地上，从后面挤进他腿间，两人的并在一起。  
罗渽民手掌够大，一起套弄也不费力。  
“呜……”快感让黄仁俊想把自己缩起来，罗渽民另一只手绕过去摁在他肩头。  
“不许跑。”前胸后背仅仅贴着，黄仁俊都能感觉到罗渽民说话时候的震动。  
黄仁俊抓住胸前的胳膊，手指不自觉的用力，指甲陷进了皮肉。  
罗渽民吃痛，想着下次要先给他剪个指甲才行。  
黄仁俊太瘦了，罗渽民拇指摩挲着他凹陷的颈窝，一点都对不起那种献身的鸡鸭鱼鹅。  
指腹划过锁骨时，黄仁俊明显整个人哆嗦了一下。  
啊，好像找到了什么好玩的地方呢。  
罗渽民坐起来，黄仁俊抬头看他，不明白他怎么就突然停了下来。  
“先让仁俊舒服。”罗渽民低下头，含住了粉嫩的花芽。  
黄仁俊自己动手解决的次数远没有看的次数多，哪里禁得起罗渽民的挑弄。不一会就抓着头发要他抬头。  
罗渽民大力吮吸了两下，然后坐起来握住阴茎继续套弄。  
“唔……”黄仁俊抠着地席，脚趾整个蜷缩在了一起。  
“多久没自己玩了？这么多。”罗渽民等他射完了才找纸把自己胸前腹前的不明液体擦干净。  
黄仁俊白了他一眼。  
“商量个事呗，下次别抓我头发了行不行，秃了怎么去泡小男生？”罗渽民随手把黏糊糊的纸团丢在边上。  
“还想着别的小男生呢？别的小男生会有我爽吗？”  
罗渽民舔了舔嘴唇：“不知道，一个都没试过。”  
黄仁俊脚尖挑弄着他的囊袋：“那你还不来试试？”  
“你说的，待会不能喊停。”  
“谁喊谁孙子。”

罗渽民压在他身上，摸着黄仁俊的屁股。  
破案了。  
“原来你肉全在屁股上了。”罗渽民吻着他颈侧。  
黄仁俊双腿的M型分得更开，腰腹用力，主动往罗渽民手上压。  
“不多长点肉，哪里禁得起撞呢。”  
罗渽民也不跟他客气，大力揉捏着臀肉。  
“嗯……渽民……”  
罗渽民慢慢红了眼。  
以前从来没仔细打量过黄仁俊，今天才发现他屁股这么翘，捏起来又软又厚实。  
罗渽民张开手掌，一只手还不能完全包住。  
这不是生来就等着被人捏嘛。  
罗渽民手上动作不停，黄仁俊也大大方方的在那里哼唧。  
“仁俊，把你头上的面霜给我。”  
“你自己没手嘛？”哪怕在床上，刺头也还是刺头。  
“我手忙着呢。”罗渽民捏得更加用力。  
黄仁俊随手一扒拉，圆罐子一路滚了过去。  
罗渽民旋开盖子挖了一坨在手上，朝黄仁俊股缝抹。  
“我擦脸的玩意儿你用来干这个？啊轻一点。”穴口传来的压迫感让黄仁俊声音有些发抖。  
“我觉得你里面的皮肤比你脸皮要娇贵好几倍。别紧张。”  
罗渽民一边揉捏着臀瓣让他放松，一边慢慢地把自己食指送进去。  
处子原来这么紧。  
罗渽民低头看了看自己昂首挺胸的小兄弟。  
你今天真的能进去吗？  
第三根手指伸进去的时候，黄仁俊扭着腰不想干了。  
罗渽民套弄着小仁俊，不停地哄着：“快了，马上就好了，再坚持一下，你自己说的谁喊停谁孙子。”  
“呜……爷爷，爷爷我错了。”  
“滚你大爷的。”罗渽民去堵他的嘴。

罗渽民三根手指抵在他身体里，时不时抽动一下，让黄仁俊适应。  
树上知了又开始叫了。  
哪怕电扇开到了最大。两人还是在冒汗。  
罗渽民是热的，黄仁俊，可能是热的，也可能是疼的。  
罗渽民低下头含住黄仁俊胸前的粉点吮吸。  
黄仁俊的乳头和性器也都是偏粉色的，看起来格外娇嫩。  
娇嫩的东西，就是用来玩弄的。  
粗糙的舌苔划过乳尖，罗渽民感受着乳粒逐渐涨大。  
“呜，不要吸。”黄仁俊还是揪他头发。  
罗渽民无语。算了，你开心就好。  
罗渽民咬了一下挺立的乳珠，黄仁俊差点整个人弹起来。  
罗渽民趁他失神，把小拇指也塞了进去。  
胸前和下腹的玩弄让黄仁俊重新陷入情欲，罗渽民轻轻的抽插起来。  
黄仁俊的呻吟愈发甜腻，后穴开始有规律的收缩。  
罗渽民觉得差不多了，抽出手指，狰狞的龟头抵在穴口。  
“仁俊想清楚了？这下进去以后我们就不止是邻居同学了。”  
“你这孙子怎么这么磨叽呢？”身后的空虚感让人难耐，黄仁俊催促道。  
行吧。“你待会喊我太爷爷也没用。”

罗渽民慢慢的沉下身。  
手指和性器到底还是不一样。  
黄仁俊紧闭着眼，睫毛颤动着。  
罗渽民还是不忍心，维持着进去一半的姿势，吻去他眼角的生理泪水。  
“别怕，我轻一点，不要怕。”  
黄仁俊不搭话，勾住罗渽民的脖子，一味埋着头。  
罗渽民把手垫在他腰下，免得黄仁俊腰骨磨在地席上。  
“放松，对，仁俊好厉害，全吃下去了。”勉强全是全数没入，罗渽民轻轻拍着他，亲了亲黄仁俊额头算是安抚。  
你的肉可能都长那玩意儿上了。  
黄仁俊抽了好几口凉气才缓过来，睁开眼睛，罗渽民满脸的隐忍。  
“可以了。”黄仁俊声音低得几乎听不见。  
罗渽民缓缓的开始动腰。  
“仁俊，知不知道你哪里怕痒？”  
“我不怕痒的啊。”罗渽民声音低哑，黄仁俊听得有点心痒。  
“是吗？可我觉得你怕啊。”罗渽民的吻印上锁骨。  
“唔额……”黄仁俊差点跳起来。  
后穴突然紧绞，罗渽民爽得差点缴械。  
黄仁俊本能的往上缩，但腰身被牢牢扣住。  
罗渽民的动作愈发顺畅，速度也越来越快。  
“啊……渽……渽民……”  
“嗯？想跑哪去？”罗渽民手指摁上刚刚被自己舔弄得有些红肿的乳珠。  
“你……嗯……不要只玩一边……啊……”撞击太猛烈，黄仁俊说一句话要顿三四次。  
罗渽民看了看另外一边。  
还是跟先前一样，颜色浅淡，也没有立起来。  
“留着作对比不好吗？”  
比你个蛋啊！  
“不好！”  
“那我下次玩它。”  
不是，怎么就已经安排上下次了？  
罗渽民轻轻噬咬着黄仁俊的锁骨。  
黄仁俊从来不知道自己的锁骨竟然这么敏感，整个人都酥麻无力。  
交合的地方开始发出水声。  
声音不大，几乎被风扇声和蝉鸣声完全掩盖。  
罗渽民也没想到黄仁俊第一次就能被操出肠液。  
“我们仁俊，真是个宝贝呢。”罗渽民指节刮过他泛着水光的锁骨。  
吸附着入侵者的穴肉挤了过来。  
罗渽民身下动作不停，双手握住黄仁俊肩头，拇指按压着凸起的骨头。  
这里到底有多敏感呢？仁俊，让我看看吧。  
“啊……不要……放开……呜……”黄仁俊挠着罗渽民上臂，后者不为所动。  
呻吟声愈发高亢，黄仁俊哭喊着射了出来。  
罗渽民把自己埋在温热紧致的地方，爽得腰眼发麻。  
随手抓过边上的衣服，罗渽民给黄仁俊擦了擦身上的汗，自己也胡乱擦了擦，然后抱着黄仁俊躺了一下来。

黄仁俊伏在他身上喘气，背上的抚摸让人安心，理智逐渐归位。  
“待会把衣服洗了再走。”  
“你自己弄脏的，自己洗。”  
渣男。  
“我叫你用汗衫擦了？”黄仁俊爬起来要掐他脖子。  
“有力气了？”罗渽民挺了挺腰，“那继续吧，我还没出来呢。”  
“不做了！”黄仁俊捂着自己肩膀跪起来。性器离开，花穴来不及收缩，还带出了一些肠液。  
罗渽民握住白嫩的大腿，不让他离开。  
肠液顺着大腿内侧流下，愈发色气。  
罗渽民把腿上的液体抹在自己性器上，绕到黄仁俊身后：“不摸你锁骨了，陪我出来。”  
不碰锁骨，什么都好说。  
黄仁俊自觉的趴下去，腰部下沉，屁股高高翘起。  
刚刚承受过欢爱的花穴是艳丽的深粉色，一张一合，正在发出无言的邀请。  
“真翘。”罗渽民抓着臀肉狠狠一撞。  
这个姿势进的更深，黄仁俊手没撑稳，直接摔在了地上。  
“你这体力不行啊。”罗渽民摇头，料到黄仁俊又要暴起，赶紧弯腰制住他，“没事，我体力好就够了。”  
罗渽民不停变换着角度，终于在划过一块软肉的时候听到变了调的呻吟。  
黄仁俊回头瞪他。  
两人醒的时候已经三点多，折腾到现在，已经傍晚了。  
落日余晖从没关紧的门缝里漏进来，照在两人身上。  
罗渽民大半张脸在阴影里，看不清神情。  
有点遥不可及的感觉。  
黄仁俊有些慌神，这人明明还在自己身体里，怎么感觉那么远呢？  
“你过来点。”黄仁俊往前挪了些。  
罗渽民作好了被问候大爷的准备，没想到黄仁俊说的是这个。  
也不像是要把自己骗过去然后打一顿的样子。  
刚刚还生龙活虎的。  
“怎么了？万一有人路过就要看光了。”罗渽民跟过去搂住他，亲了亲他脸颊。  
“不会的，没人看得到。”黄仁俊歪着脖子和他接吻，“你不要在阴影里，我看不清你。”  
“傻不傻。”罗渽民蹭蹭他的鼻尖，“现在看得清了吗？”  
黄仁俊定定的看了两秒，这会连睫毛都清清楚楚。  
“嗯。”黄仁俊点点头，想想还是加了一句，“很帅。”  
罗渽民失笑：“你这是在间接表白吗？”  
“太阳没下山呢你就开始做梦了？”黄仁俊寻思着罗渽民也是个夸不得的人，给两分颜色就开染坊。  
“那等天黑了再说一次。”罗渽民握住黄仁俊的手跟他十指紧扣，趴在他身上动着腰。  
回回碾过凸起的软肉。  
身后的刺激源源不断，红肿的乳头压在地席上磨得生疼。  
黄仁俊也不忸怩，爽了就叫得肆无忌惮。  
罗渽民捂住黄仁俊的嘴：“小声点啊，生怕别人不知道我们大夏天的在这里白日宣淫？”  
“呜……年轻人……身体好……不怕热。他们……嗯……管不着……”  
“那也不行。”罗渽民捂得更紧，加快冲刺，“这么好听的声音只能我一个人听。”  
两人都不再说话，专心享受律动。

细碎的呜咽声，电机的嗡嗡声，淫糜的水声，冰块裂开时的噼啪声，还有意味不明的撞击声。  
黄仁俊闭着眼也能想象出屋子里现在的景象。  
交缠的臂膀，凌乱的衣物，还有角落里带着腥味的纸团。  
“呜——”  
“哈——”  
呼吸声比跑完3000米还沉重。  
下一秒，树上的知了又开始鸣叫，盖过了两人的喘息。

“起来，我爸妈要下班了。”  
等罗渽民收拾好屋里的狼藉打开房门，大门的锁声也响了起来。  
“阿姨好。”罗渽民礼貌鞠躬。  
“渽民来玩了啊？要走了吗？”  
“嗯，要回家吃饭了。”  
“黄仁俊！同学要走了也不送送！”  
“送什么啊就在隔壁他还能丢了吗？”黄仁俊不情不愿的走到大门口。  
“我过两天再来找你玩。”罗渽民目光在黄仁俊锁骨上打了个转，笑得纯良。  
“赶紧滚。”黄仁俊话音未落就被黄妈妈一巴掌拍在头上。

罗渽民回到家，罗妈妈有些诧异：“你去哪玩了，这一身的汗味。”  
“跟同学运动了一会，夏天出汗多。”两个人的汗，味道不重才有鬼了。  
“胳膊上怎么这么多抓痕？”  
“夏天蚊子多。”  
“下次出门风油精带上。哪有这么挠的。”罗妈妈把人赶进浴室去洗澡。  
罗渽民锁了门，脱下汗衫，看着自己满背的红痕。  
“嘶——下次要记得带指甲剪是真的。”


End file.
